Am I the only one who can see?
by LoOnY-LeMoNs
Summary: They’re all stick in the thing they’ve created! No doors to escape. All of them are hypnotised, all but one. Can he save them? And who is that mysterious girl who flys by strumming something…is she an angel? Rated T for language, violence, and slight sexu


**Disclaimer:** I do not, never have, and never will own Gorillaz. But I do own Jamie and Damon…and now, CASS BROWNE!

**Copyright © 2006 "LoOnY-LeMoNs"** (OI FAGGOTS! This work is mine, if you copy I, I'll rip your guts out through your bleeding belly button! Have a nice read then!)

**Title: **Am I the only one who can see?

**Summary of the chapter from my main character's POV**: Am I the only one who sees how trapped all of them are? Am I their only hope? How can I help them before it's too late…and who is the girl I see fly by everyday?

**Summary that I used: **They're all stick in the thing they've created! No doors to escape. All of them are hypnotised, all but one. Can he save them? And who is that mysterious girl who flys by strumming something…is she an angel? Rated T for language, violence, and slight sexual themes. Enjoy and review!

**Author's Notes (A/N): **Hello all! How art thou? I'm smashing! I've just figured out the FGI video, and I wanted to share it with you, from someone in there's POV (guess who, and I give you a cookie!). This was intended to be a one-shot, but I felt like doing a mini-story. Review and I'll continue. Sorry about all my ramblings up there, I had to. It's been a while since I've had a new story! Oh, and hey to punk13405, long time no talk mate. How's it? Well, cheers for now! Review please!

They all stayed there. No one left. No one wanted to leave. In the one room, it seemed no one had a name; it was all mindless fucking and drinking. All of it was pleasure. If it made you feel good, you wanted it. Everyone was blind to the world. Everyone. It seemed even the man….the one with the black hair and the filth, it seemed even I could control him. If he wanted pleasure, if he needed a drink, I could give it to him. He wouldn't even care that I'm another man; that how mindless it all was. He needed it, without it, he might even die.

The man in the corner, he was consumed in a rhythm. He was so consumed, it seemed he hardly breathed. It seems that the rhythm, his rhythm, kept us all alive, like the beat of a heart. He was a soulless man. How can I tell? His eyes. They say eyes are passages to the soul, right? Well, his are blank. No soul, no flicker of light in them, not even colour. White pits in his skull. I'm not even sure he can see.

We made this…this place. It seems more like a prison. I'm the only one awake from this stupor. I was the only one alive in this carpet of, like, half dead bodies. We had one flaw when we built this: no escape. No doors. We're all trapped. We made it beautiful. I remember when we started; it was so clean, so healthy, and so pure. Everyone in there was happy. So many good times were supposed to have been had, but then it seemed all the darkness came. Everyone was taken by, what it seemed to be, a demon of lust. Everyone was absorbed by it, even me, at one point. I was completely in love with lust, and everything that came with it. Money, drugs, sex, alcohol; I mean it, everything. I would sing until a girl came up from behind (well, in most cases it was a girl, but sometimes it wasn't, not that I could tell, or cared for that matter) and started pulling off my clothes. I'll never forget the first time that happened…oh boy, was that crazy. It was only until the last time (when it was defiantly _not_ a girl) when I snapped and realized where I was stuck; where all of us _are_ stuck. I looked out the window, something I had really never noticed until I realized where I was and what was going on.

The surprising thing about _me_ being the first one to figure out where we all were was that, actually, I'm not the smartest person in the building. I don't admit to anyone but myself: I'm not clever. But here, everyone else was just so drained that, I had to wake them from their zombified state. The only question that remained is: how do I do that?


End file.
